Thomas' Train
Thomas' Train (retitled A Big Day for Thomas in American releases) is the fifth episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, And the Band Played Off and Stop the Press. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine's main job as station pilot is to collect the coaches that the engines need to pull their trains. Recently Thomas has been grumbling about only getting to collect the coaches, wanting to pull passenger trains instead. The other engines laugh at Thomas, telling him he is so impatient he would be bound to leave something behind. Thomas is determined to get a chance to prove them wrong. That night Thomas and Henry are alone in the shed as Henry has fallen ill. The workmen try their hardest to make him better, but it is no use. Thomas feels sorry for Henry, who feels just as bad the next morning when he is due to take the early train. It is time for Thomas to get the coaches ready and he starts to hope he will be allowed to pull the train if Henry is not able to. He excitedly leaves to fetch the coaches. Thomas quickly gets the coaches to the platform and is eager to run round in front. His driver does not let him, telling Thomas he needs to be less impatient. Soon all the passengers are aboard and the coaches are ready to leave and there is still no sign of Henry, much to Thomas' excitement. The Fat Controller arrives to see what is going on, and is told about Henry. He tells the stationmaster to find another engine and as Thomas is the only one available he allows the tank engine to take the train. Thomas, full of joy, quickly moves to the front of the coaches despite his driver again warning Thomas not to be impatient but wait until everything is ready. No-one knows what happened next... maybe Thomas was too impatient to wait, maybe the driver pulled the lever by mistake or maybe the crew forgot to couple Thomas to the coaches. Regardless, Thomas leaves the station without the coaches and the passengers are very surprised and angry. The men in the signal box outside the station try to stop Thomas by shouting and waving, but Thomas thinks they are cheering. Thomas sails along the line, thinking pulling coaches is easier than he was told. He keeps seeing people waving at him and assumes it is because he has never pulled a train before. Eventually Thomas is stopped at a signal set to danger. Thomas is angry at being stopped when he was sailing through nicely and blows his whistle, alerting the signalman who asks what Thomas is doing on this part of the line. Thomas explains he is carrying a train, but the signalman asks him where the coaches are. Thomas is horrified when he realises he has left his train behind. The signalman tells Thomas he better go back and get them and Thomas is very upset at his mistake and is ready to cry. The driver tells Thomas not to be upset and Thomas sheepishly heads back to the station. At the station, all the passengers are complaining to the Fat Controller about what happened, but when Thomas arrives and they see how upset and sorry he is they forget to be cross and allow him to try again. This time, Thomas is properly coupled to the coaches and he gets the chance to really pull the train. However for a long time afterwards, the other engines laugh at Thomas for his mistake. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Bus Yard * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. * The events of this episode were remade in CGI for the 2015 special, The Adventure Begins. * While Thomas is shunting the coaches, a truck with its initials "NE" on the side can be seen in the siding. * In the original version, when Thomas was whistling, a different stock footage of Thomas' whistle is shown. * This episode is one of writer Davey Moore's favourite Classic Series episodes alongside Rusty and the Boulder. Goofs * When Henry is being worked on, one of the workmen does not have his overalls completely painted on. * When Thomas passes the signal box without his train, his eyes are wonky. * The man with the blue hat and coat and the boy with the blue sweater on the bridge were two of Thomas' passengers. * In a close-up of Thomas, his wheels are going at a different pace to the background. * At the end of the episode, Henry's train is missing a brake coach. * When the others tease Thomas, Gordon is amongst them, but a few seconds earlier he was a few metres ahead. * In the close-up of Thomas puffing down the line, look at his coupling and you will see a rope pulling him along. * When Thomas first shunts the coaches, the back buffers of the coach are at their normal height. A few scenes later however, the buffers were lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. But, in every scene after that, they are at their normal height again. James is also seen passing by with a train whilst Thomas is shunting the coaches, yet James was at Tidmouth Sheds when Thomas left from them in the previous shot. * James appears briefly, but he is not introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * Thomas' eyes are wonky at the end of the episode when the other engines are teasing him. * The brake coach of Thomas' train is at the front when it should be at the back. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas'sTrainOriginalUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Thomas'sTrain1985UKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:Thomas'sTrainUKtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ABigDayForThomasOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:ABigDayforThomasoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ABigDayforThomastitlecard.jpg|1998 US title card File:ABigDayforThomastitlecard2.jpg|2001 US title card File:Thomas'TrainSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Thomas'TrainBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:Thomas'TrainKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:Thomas'TrainWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Thomas'TrainSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian title card File:Thomas'TrainItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:Thomas'TrainGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:Thomas'TrainJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:Thomas'TrainHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew title card File:Thomas'Train1.png|Henry, Edward and Gordon File:Thomas'Train2.png File:Thomas'Train3.png|Henry and Edward File:Thomas'Train4.png|Gordon File:Thomas'Train5.png|Thomas File:Thomas'Train6.png File:Thomas'Train7.png|Henry is ill File:Thomas'Train8.png File:Thomas'Train9.png File:Thomas'Train10.png File:Thomas'Train11.png File:Thomas'Train12.png File:Thomas'Train14.png File:Thomas'Train15.png File:Thomas'Train16.png File:Thomas'Train17.png File:Thomas'Train18.png File:Thomas'Train19.png|The Fat Controller File:Thomas'Train20.png File:Thomas'Train21.png File:Thomas'Train22.png File:Thomas'Train53.png File:Thomas'Train23.png File:Thomas'Train54.png File:Thomas'Train24.png File:Thomas'Train25.png File:Thomas'Train55.png File:Thomas'Train27.png File:Thomas'Train28.png File:Thomas'Train29.png File:Thomas'Train30.png File:Thomas'Train31.png File:Thomas'Train32.png File:Thomas'Train33.png File:Thomas'Train34.png File:Thomas'Train35.png File:Thomas'Train36.png|Thomas' whistle File:Thomas'Train37.png File:Thomas'Train38.png File:Thomas'Train39.png File:Thomas'Train40.png File:Thomas'Train41.png File:Thomas'Train42.png File:Thomas'Train43.png File:Thomas'Train44.png File:Thomas'Train45.png File:Thomas'Train46.png|Thomas pulls the train File:Thomas'Train47.png File:Thomas'Train48.png File:Thomas'Train49.png|James, Thomas and Henry File:Thomas'Train50.png File:Thomas'Train51.png File:Thomas'Train52.png File:Thomas'Train2.jpg File:Thomas'Train11.jpg File:Thomas'Train13.png File:Thomas'Train15.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas'Train31.jpg File:Thomas'Train51.PNG File:Thomas'Train52.PNG File:Thomas' Train (Thomas And Gordon VHS).mp4 snapshot 03.27 -2015.05.16 15.08.26-.jpg|Thomas' whistle in the original version of the episode Episode File:Thomas' Train - British Narration|UK Narration File:A Big Day for Thomas - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:A Big Day For Thomas - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes